I Fell In Love With My Best Friend
by Crystal Darkness Mare
Summary: Summary inside. Genderbent Atemu. Songshot.


**Howdy everyone. Thank you for having the time of day/night to read my work. Please do tell me what you think.**

 _ **Um, I am really bored at the moment so I decided to give y'all a surprise. This is a very old songshot so I hope you enjoy.**_

 **There are some constrictions though for these one shots:**

 ***Most of my one shots will be song shots.**

 ***Most of the song shots will have genderbent characters.**

 ***ONLY these song shots will have genderbent characters**

 **Warnings: There will be genderbent Atemu and some abuse.**

 **Pairings: Fem. Atemu x Zorc; Fem. Atemu x Yami**

 **Song: I Fell In Love With My Best Friend by Jason Chen.**

 **Summary: Atemu Amu, a 16 year old teen, broke up with her abusive boyfriend the day Domino High had a talent show going on. Yami Sennen, a 17 year old boy and best friend to Atemu, fell hard for the girl when he first saw Atemu and finally had a chance to express his feelings to Atemu through his beautiful voice and words. Will Yami and Atemu get together? Or will Yami go home heartbroken, embarrassed, an suicidal? AU.**

 **Enjoy~**

"Z-Zorc, I'm sorry," a teen girl whimpered, crying out as she was pushed into the lockers, a heavy, large body leaning on her.

It was the end of the day, meaning no one was in the halls and either out the doors or in their clubs.

"Z-Zorc, I-I'm sorry. I-I can try t-to talk to M-Mr. M-Mahad tomorrow-" the girl tried again shakily.

"No! I told you I needed my project done today! Now that I have an F, I'm failing!" the other teen shouted.

"I-I know, b-but Grandpa was ill a-and I needed to help him," the girl cried softly.

The other teen, Zorc, growled at his girlfriend.

After a second, Zorc pulled back and grinned before he punched the girl in the stomach.

The girl cried out and fell to the floor, holding her stomach.

"Shut up, Atena! I told you what would happen of you didn't get my work done," Zorc growled before he walked away, his raven black hair flowing with the wind as he walked high and mighty.

Atena Amu, or better known as Atemu, cried softly as he held her stomach, curling up into a ball.

She has beautiful long tricolor hair that were put in a high ponytail. Her tan skin and vibrant red eyes made everyone look at her in awe.

Atemu and Zorc have been dating since they were Freshmen. The first few months were pure love and joy. Atemu even let Zorc take her virginity. But, these past few months went down hill with Osiris.

Zorc has been sneaking away and lying to Atemu. She even caught Zorc cheating on her with Tea Gardner, her supposingly best friend.

But, Atemu still forgave Zorc and Tea, being the loveable and gullible type.

Yami Sennen, Atemu's best friend and Zorc's most hated person, took care of Atemu when she was hurt- emotionally and physically.

He let Atemu cry on his shoulder when she needed it, he let Atemu stay at home with him and his parents and brothers when she was too afraid to go or too injured.

Yami really wanted to report Zorc but Atemu pleaded him not to, leaving Yami to give up unwillingly.

Yami has a secret though. He loves Atemu will all his heart, but he new that Atemu was already with someone else.

Atemu was dozing off when he heard a faint voice call out to her.

"Atena? Atena, wake up," the voice said, shaking her shoulders.

Atemu groaned and opened her eyes, looking into Yami's worried amethyst and crimson eyes.

"'A-Ami?" Atemu called out softly.

"It's me, Atena. Don't worry. You will be fine," Yami said softly as he quickly yet gently picked Atemu up and began his way back home.

When something was serious, Yami always called Atemu her real name. Atemu does the same with Yami.

Atemu nodded slightly, holding onto Yami's jacket, letting herself doze off once more.

'Atem. Heba. Hell, even Mother or Father. Please be home' Yami thought worriedly as he looked down at his secret love worriedly.

 **~Love Me~**

"Atem! Heba! Mother! Father!" Yami called, slamming the door open with his foot before he ran inside.

"Yami, you're in the house!" a boy who looked like Atemu, only more mature and boy like, hissed as he walked down the stairs. "Why are you yelling anyway?"

Yami turned to look at his twenty-four year old brother, Atem, with worried eyes.

Atem's eyes widened and gasped when he saw Atemu's wounded figure.

"Set Atemu on my bed. I'll go get Heba and my kit," Atem said.

Yami nodded and the brother spit ways- Atem going outside to grab his twin and Yami going upstairs to set Atemu down on Atem's bed.

"You'll be okay, Atena," Yami said softly, gently stroking Atemu's cheek.

When Yami looked up, he saw his elder brothers.

"Yami, what happened?" Atem's twin, Heba, asked as he made his way over, Atem opening up the kit and handing Heba some gloves.

"I don't know. I got out of Mr. Mahad's class when I saw her like this. She was holding her stomach," Yami informed.

Heba nodded and began to upper Atemu's shirt.

Yami blushed and looked away when Heba pulled the shirt away, leaving Atemu in her bra.

Atem chuckled at his little brother's actions before he winced at how dark the bruise was getting already.

Heba frowned when he saw the bruise as well.

"I need light," Heba said, sitting next Atemu.

Yami nodded and quickly turned on the lights.

As you can probably already tell, Atem and Heba are hospital staff.

Atem was the top nurse at Domino Hospital while Heba was the top doctor.

Heba gently checked on the wound, sighing in relief as he pulled away.

"There's no broken bones or anything. Just some swelling and the bruising, She'll be sore for a while but some pain killers should help," Heba said.

Yami nodded and sighed in relief.

Heba and Atem chuckled before they put everything away.

"I'll go get some pain killers," Heba said before he left.

Atem sighed sadly and sat down.

"Are you okay, Temmy?" Yami asked, sitting down next to his big brother.

"Hmm? What? Oh, yes. I'm fine," Atem said quietly.

Yami frowned.

"Atem, please tell me," Yami pleaded.

Atem sighed once again and looked at Yami.

"Yami, I love Heba with my heart," Atem said softly.

"I love Heba to," Yami said with a confused look.

Atem sighed and shook his head.

"Not like a brotherly way. As in I want a relationship with him," Atem said, standing up and pacing around.

Yami frowned at his brother. Atem loved Heba?

He knew his brothers were gay, but Atem loving Heba?

"I knew I shouldn't have told you this. Now, you'll be disgusted with me," Atem groaned.

"What? Who said I was disgusted? Atem, I love you and Heba no matter what," Yami said softly.

"And so do I,"

Atem froze when he heard the voice he loved so much. He slowly turned around and blushed lightly at the soft smile Heba gave him.

"Here Yami. When Atemu wakes up, give her this. Atem, can we talk for a bit?" Heba asked as he walked to his younger brother giving him a pill and a glass of water.

Atem nodded numbly and blushed darker when Heba grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

Yami grinned when he saw this.

'You're so gonna have it, Temmy' Yami thought with a low chuckle before he placed the medicine down on the nightstand and crawled onto bed, gently pulling Atemu close to his chest.

Atemu groaned lightly, snuggling closer to Yami as she held his shirt.

Yami smiled at that. He looked around and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around Atemu's body before laying down once more.

'When will you be mine and not Zorc's?' Yami asked to himself sadly, gently kissing Atemu's head before he let his mind doze with his dreams.

 **~Help me~**

Yami woke up to soft whimpers and small movements.

He opened his eyes and saw Atemu awake, tears slowly dripping on her cheeks.

"Atemu, what's wrong?" Yami asked softly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I-It hurts," Atemu whimpered, her arms around her stomach once again.

Yami sighed before he got out of bed, grabbing the medicine from the nightstand and giving it to his secret love.

"Here. Heba said to give this to you when you wake up," Yami said.

Atemu nodded and slowly began to move, taking the medicine after the pain settled a little.

"Is that why I'm almost half naked? Heba was checking me over?" Atemu asked, wiping her face.

Yami blushed lightly but nodded.

Atemu giggled lightly, making Yami's heart flutter.

"Hey, what time is it?" Atemu asked.

Yami shrugged and looked at the clock. It was 6pm.

"It's six. Want to stay over?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded and pulled out her phone, dialing her grandfather's number.

"Hey Grandpa. Yes. I'm fine. I'm staying at Yami's. Okay. I will. Bye," Atemu said and hung up.

"Gramps said yes," Atemu said with a smile.

Yami grinned and chuckled.

"I would've made you stay here anyway. Anyway, are you feeling better?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded and stretched slightly.

"I'm good. Did you do homework?" Atemu asked.

"Nope. I fell asleep. Let's do it now though," Yami said as he grabbed their bags.

Atemu nodded and the friends began their work, laughing and talking as they did.

"Hey Atemu, can I ask you a question?" Yami asked when everything was done.

Atemu nodded as she put her shirt on, looking at Yami.

"Why do you stay with Zorc? He hurts you and uses you," Yami asked.

Atemu froze before she looked away in shame.

"I stay with him because..I'm afraid of what he would do with me," Atemu said.

Yami looked at Atemu softly before he pulled her into his arms.

Atemu hugged Yami as she held back tears.

"I'm sorry," Yami whispered.

"It's not your fault. Tomorrow, I'm gonna break up with him anyway. I need to get away from him," Atemu said, sniffling.

Yami nodded in agreement.

He was ecstatic that Atemu was finally leaving the demon, but he was also nervous.

Domino High is having a talent show after school and Yami was joining. Everyone was coming, his friends Marik, Bakura, Malik, Joey, Seto, and Ryou.

"What's wrong?" Atemu asked when she saw Yami's thoughtful face.

Yami jumped slightly before he shook his head, grinning sheepishly.

"Nothing. Are you gonna be at the talent show tomorrow after school?" Yami asked.

Atemu grinned back.

"What are you gonna be doing?" Atemu asked.

Yami blushed lightly, his heart beating quickly.

"I'm gonna sing something for my best friend," Yami murmured.

Atemu blushed and smiled softly, hugging Yami again.

"Then I'll be there. No doubt," Atemu said, "I'll just stick with Serenity,"

Yami smiled and hugged back.

"Sounds like a plan, mi amiga. Come on. Let's get some dinner," Yami said.

Atemu nodded and the two went down stairs.

Yami couldn't stop the stupid grin that spread across his face when he saw Atem and Heba kissing on the kitchen counter.

Their parents, Amara and Aknamkanon, chuckled at them as they served food.

"Ah! Look how cute that is!" Atemu squealed, clapping her hands.

Heba broke the kiss and smirked at Atemu as Atem blushed darkly before they went to their seats.

'I hope Atemu and I will be like that soon' Yami thought with his light blush before they began to eat.

 **~Sing to me~**

"Yo Yams!" A boy called as he tackled Yami down, messing up his hair.

"Bakura! Get off me now before I smash my guitar on your face!" Yami snapped, his guitar next to him so that he didn't break or hurt anything.

Bakura pouted but got off of his friend, the rest of the gang coming in.

"Well Yami, are you ready to sing for Atena?" Seto asked, getting his instrument ready to play.

"What do you think?" Yami grumbled, brushing himself off before he grabbed his guitar.

"Relax. You'll get to sing to your princess soon. She's breaking up with Zorc now. My sister is with her so chill," Joey said with a chuckle.

The gang got their things ready for the talent show. Bakura, Marik, and Yami all do guitar, Seto plays the drums, Joey, Malik, and Ryou sing backup.

"I hope Atemu is okay," Yami muttered as they went to the covered stage.

They could hear the students and adult rambling, waiting for the teens to go.

"She'll be fine. Let's go," Ryou said softly, smiling as the principal of Domino High introduced them.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Please welcome, Yami Sennen and the Millennials!"

The curtains split open and revealed the gang.

Yami smiled and waved.

"Good evening! This song is for Atena. This..tells a lot about how I feel about you. I hope you can return my feelings as well," Yami said into the microphone.

All the ladies 'awed' at the cute announcement.

Yami blushed and looked around the area. He smiled when he saw Atemu but his heart ached when he saw her face. He knew that Atemu cried.

'It's now or never' Yami thought with a sigh before he signaled his pals to begin.

 _ **Do you remember when I said I'd always be there?**_

 _ **Ever since we were ten, baby**_

 _ **When we were out on the playground playing pretend**_

 _ **I didn't know it back then**_

 _ **Now I realize you were the only one**_

 _ **It's never too late to show it**_

 _ **Grow old together, have feelings we had before.**_

Yami smiled when Ryou, Malik, and Joey sang backup.

 _ **Back when we were so innocent**_

 _ **I pray for all your love, girl our love is so unreal**_

 _ **I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me. (I must be dreamin')**_

 _ **This is something like a movie and I don't know how it ends girl, but I fell in love with my best friend**_

At this time, everyone in the group sang along. Everyone cheered at how lovely they sounded as one.

 _ **I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)**_

 _ **I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)**_

 _ **I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)**_

 _ **I fell in love with my best friend**_

 _ **I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)**_

 _ **I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)**_

 _ **I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)**_

 _ **I fell in love with my best friend**_

Yami began his part to the fullest once more, strumming his guitar Atemu bought him for his sixteenth birthday.

 _ **Through all the dudes that came by, and all the nights you'd cry**_

 _ **Girl, I was there right by your side**_

 _ **How could I tell you I love you when you were so happy with some other guy,**_

 _ **Now I realize you were the only one**_

 _ **It's never too late to show it**_

 _ **Grow old together, have feelings we had before**_

Once again, Ryou, Malik, and Joey echoed the last part.

 _ **When we were so innocent**_

 _ **I pray for all your love, girl our love is so unreal**_

 _ **I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me, (I must be dreamin')**_

 _ **This is something like a movie**_

 _ **And I don't know how it ends girl**_

 _ **But I fell in love with my best friend**_

The gang let Yami take the last parts, knowing how important they were to him.

 _ **I know it sounds crazy**_

 _ **That you'd be my baby**_

 _ **Girl, you mean that much to me**_

 _ **And nothing compares when**_

 _ **We're lighter than air and**_

 _ **We don't wanna come back down**_

 _ **And I don't wanna ruin what we have**_

 _ **Love is so unpredictable**_

 _ **But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying**_

 _ **You'd fall in love with your best friend**_

Yami turned to the group with a grin and nodded, the other smiling happily as they sang.

 _ **I pray for all your love**_

 _ **Girl our love is so unreal**_

 _ **I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me**_

 _ **(I must be dreaming)**_

 _ **This is something like a movie**_

 _ **And I don't know how it ends girl**_

 _ **But I fell in love with my best friend**_

 _ **I pray for all your love**_

 _ **Girl our love is so unreal**_

 _ **I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me**_

 _ **(I must be dreaming)**_

 _ **This is something like a movie**_

 _ **And I don't know how it ends girl**_

 _ **But I fell in love with my best friend**_

 _ **I fell in love with my best friend**_

 _ **I remember when I said I'd always be there**_

 _ **Ever since we were ten, baby**_

The gang panted as they finished, sweat glaring on their faces.

The whole crowd cheered loudly, screaming and whistling as the clapped.

Yami smiled and turned to Atemu, who suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Oh! Atemu, um.." Yami began but lost what he was gonna say when Atemu jumped up and kissed Yami's lips.

Yami froze for a moment before kissing back, wrapping his arms around Atemu's waist.

Everyone 'awed' at that. Some took photos as other recorded them.

Atemu broke the kiss and smiled at Yami, tears slowly streaking her face.

"I love you too, Yami. I love you too," Atemu whispered.

And with that, Yami kissed Atemu one last time before he felt something hit his head hard, blacking out from the living world.

The last thing he hear was Atemu's faint scream of terror and anger.

 **Hehe! Well that concludes this one-shot! If you want a sequel, please tell me. I don't know if I will be able to, but I plan on trying.**

 **Please review and share with your friends. Thanks!**


End file.
